


that's why love is so phenomenal

by morningcoffees



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningcoffees/pseuds/morningcoffees
Summary: Just some Christmassy fluff!Set sometime after s5e2





	that's why love is so phenomenal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I watched A Princess Switch and then promptly forgot to post it, whoops!
> 
> Title from Unpredictable by Olly Murs and Louisa Johnson

Jake and Amy are cuddled up on the couch watching A Princess Switch and Amy’s so content and happy. It’s an absolutely perfect night. It’s sweater weather and so she’s currently adorned in Jake’s police academy sweatshirt and her jogger pj pants. His sweatshirt is cozy and slightly large on her as he stands at least four inches taller than her. She stole it from him within the first week of dating and now, many months later, she still loves it. She gives it back to him every so often so he can wear it because the smell of him that brings her so much comfort fades.

Meanwhile, Jake’s wearing a gorgeous blue hoodie that fits him perfectly. To be honest, it’s her favorite hoodie on him. He’s just so goddamn hot in it. Her legs are tangled in hers under the large blanket they are sharing and her head is gently resting on his chest. Their fingers are intertwined and it’s the most at peace she’s felt in weeks.

The movie starts out slow and they chat quietly as the awkward parts unfold, waiting for it to get good. She snuggles into him and he gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead. “You’re cute babe,” he murmurs into her hair.

“You’re cuter,” she whispers in response. “And don’t you dare go back and forth with me on this!” She looks up at him and giggles at his look of indignation.

“Are you joking? I would never go back and forth with you on that. We all know I’m the cutest one in this relationship.” He pauses for a second to let her roll her eyes before saying, “Kidding, kidding, you’re the cuter one, I’ll admit.”

Amy laughs loudly and Jake joins in. “I love you so much babe,” she says softly.

“I love you too, but shhhhh, the movie’s actually getting good!” Jake exclaims and Amy smiles before settling back into his arms. God he’s so cozy. His hoodie is also ridiculously soft.

They watch the rest of the movie in comfortable silence, smiling at how much of a feel good movie it really is. When it finally begins to come to a close, and Vanessa Hudgens’s character and the prince kiss, Amy tilts her head up to meet Jake’s in a kiss of their own.

He pulls apart slightly to whisper, “You know, it definitely wasn’t as good as Die Hard, but I’m just happy to be here with you.”

“I’m happy you’re here too.”


End file.
